"Deathmatch"
The "Deathmatch" is the Heavy weapon by MatthewGo707. * * |type = Heavy|grade = |efficiency/_damage = *31-36 (post-13.5.0) *Combat level: 16-17|fire_rate = 10|capacity = 1 (max 9)|mobility = *120 (pre-13.5.0) *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|cost = 650 |level_required = 27-32}} Appearance It appears to be a green shoulder-launched rocket launcher with a scope. Strategy It deals massive damage, bad fire rate, capacity and stupendous mobility. Tips *It comes with frightening area damage that lobs out explosives on impact, hitting a wall can rain explosives onto the ground. Overall, a very forgiving weapon. *This weapon is godly on Point Capture, as the horizontal explosions can cause entire point wipes at times, and the 30 efficiency can deal with players easily. This can kill players with the Heavy Ruby gear in one go. **This is also true for Block Crash. *Quickswap, due to the Photon Bazooka's low fire rate. *It can be used for rocket-jumping, so getting to a higher area than other enemies improves stealth and hidden attacks. *Its rockets have the area damage effect, so taking out a group or team of enemies makes the weapon's rockets more effective when in use. *Try to aim at the ground near enemies so they can't easily avoid the rockets. *Enemies can easily see the rockets at long range, so fire the rockets instantly to give them a hard time at avoiding the rockets (to ensure the enemies' death quickly), or sneak attack them from behind. *Ideal for hitting enemy armor hard. *This weapon is very good at tearing down heavy armored players since it has high damage. *If you meet a player who has the weapon, watch your head, players could jump over you and kill you with it. *It's recommended to use with the Electro Blast Rifle, switch between both weapons while firing for best results. *Take advantage of the weapon's Burning attribute on players, since the enemy will be damaged overtime if attacked. *Conserve as much ammunition as possible due to its low capacity. Counters *Avoid being in a group especially in Team Battle. Due this weapon has a slightly medium area damage and has quite devastating damage. *Rockets are easy to dodge in long distances. So pick off its users in medium-long ranges to prevent them raining rockets to you. *Attack its users while they are vulnerable. Like while they are reloading or standing still. *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Use the weapon yourself, as in catching a hacker with a hacker. Firing sound *Destruction System's VS Apocalypse *Advantages **Has higher damage. **Has higher mobility. **Has larger blast radius. *Neutral **Same fire rate. **Low ammo. **Has 4X zoom. *Disadvantages **Costly. Theme *Military-themed Trivia *It is based on the Mk 123 Shoulder-Launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon (SMAW) Rocket Launcher. *This is comparable to the Apocalypse. *It bears the resemblance of the max-upgraded Apocalypse UP2, albeit lacking shark's teeth and scales decal. *The weapon's name made a lot of players feel uncomfortable about it being named "Deathmatch". *This is the only weapon that is named after the multiplayer mode. Category:Th [[Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Rockets Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Themed